Various technologies and techniques exist for providing caching mechanisms attempting to limit database calls, for example, each time a webpage loads, a search is run, or the like. Applicant has identified a variety of problems associated with such conventional technologies and techniques. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has identified various solutions to these problems that are embodied by various embodiments of the invention as herein described.